Kiss in the Rain
by MickeyMouseR5AA
Summary: Please Read! Takes place after Austin and Ally's first kiss together.


**Here's a one shot that I just thought of. Like literally just thought of it. Anyways I hope you enjoy it thank you.**

Ally's P.O.V.

"How could I have thought that Austin would want me? Even after I heard him say he was going to pick Kira over me? I…I just… I just was too hopeful." I exclaimed while I ran. I'm running from the heartbreaker, or also known as Austin.

He gave me hope, but then that's gone. He's probably holding Kira and telling her how much he loves her, while regretting that he ever kissed me. After thinking that I burst out crying. I stopped running and stood like an idiot in the middle of the sidewalk in the now pouring rain.

"How could he kiss me after he already asked Kira to be his girlfriend?!" I asked awaiting an answer, but instead I hear my name being called through the pouring rain.

Austin's P.O.V.

After Kira came, I told her I couldn't go out with her. I told her that she didn't deserve to basically be used. I asked Kira out to get my mind off of Ally, but as you can see that didn't work out. I just I couldn't go back to Kira after the kiss. And of course when she heard this she was really upset and everything, but I couldn't go back to her.

I ran after Ally, not caring if she hated me and didn't want to see me for the rest of her life. The thing is I'd be mad at me too, if I was her. Although I knew she would be mad, but I also knew she'd get over it quickly. (At least I hope so)

I noticed Ally and ran up to her while calling her name.

"Ally…Ally…Ally?!" I called

She turned around at the sound of my voice. As soon as she saw me she started running away. Further down the sidewalk: I quickened my pace and I caught up with her rather quickly.

No-one's P.O.V.

Austin grabbed her arm to stop her from going any further.

"Ally! Please stop and listen to me!" He pleaded

"Why? You have Kira! You got what you wanted, so no need to rub it in my face!" Ally screamed at Austin with clear bitterness in her eyes.

"Will you just let me explain?!" Austin yelled at her getting impatient.

"No! I told you why and so now you can go back to your girlfriend!" She yelled at Austin.

"C'mon! In the movies it always turns out different in the movies! So come on give me a chance!" Austin yelled at her.

"WE DON'T LIVE IN THE MOVIES THOUGH! WE LIVE IN REALITY!" she yelled at Austin while growing impatient by the minute.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW WE DON'T LIVE IN THE MOVIES? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING! DO YOU NOT REALIZE THAT I LOVE YOU? I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART! CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU?!" Austin yelled at Ally with all his might.

"HAVEN'T YOU REALIZED I LOVE YOU TOO? OUR FRIENDS HAVE NOTICED!" Ally yelled. "BUT YOU ASKED KIRA OUT OVER ME AND-

Ally was cut off by a pair of lips crashed against hers. They both felt the fireworks from those cliché movies. In fact they felt millions of fireworks explode.

And once they pulled away to catch their breath. They smiled as they gazed at each other, but just as Ally's smile appeared it disappeared. She started to walk away but Austin pulled her back.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Austin asked clearly worried.

"Your with Kira." Ally stated

"No, I'm not. I broke up with her after you ran away. Ally, the only reason I asked her out was because I wanted to get my mind off of you. So…Will you be my girlfriend?" Austin stated/ asked

"Yes!" Ally squealed!

*5 years later*

Austin took Ally's hand and led her to the place where her mother had her book release party. He placed her in the front row of the place. It was just him, Ally, and his band A5 (Alex- Riker, Aaron- Rocky, Adela- Rydel, and Allington- Ratliff)

"Ally here's a song that I wrote for you." Austin stated while he started playing the intro.

_It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go  
No one will know  
Oh come on girl  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow  
Shots of patron  
And it's on girl

Don't say no, no, no, no-no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready

Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh  
so whatcha wanna do?  
Let's just run girl

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool  
No, I won't blame you  
It was fun girl

Don't say no, no, no, no-no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby. [x2]

Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you

As he ended the song he ended in front of Ally on his knees. He swung his guitar around on his back so it wouldn't get in the way. He pulled out a blue velvet box and opened it.

"Allyson Marie Dawson, will you marry me?" Austin asked; as rain started falling freely from the sky, but of course neither of them we're paying attention.

"Yes!" Ally squealed!

And they kissed in the rain. Ready to take on everything.

*1 ½ years later*

"Austin Monica Moon, do you take Allyson Marie Dawson, to be your lawfully wedded wife. To love and cherish, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The preacher asked

"I do." Austin exclaimed while smiling at Ally.

"And do you Allyson Marie Dawson take Austin Monica Moon to be your lawfully wedded husband. To love and to cherish, though sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The preacher asked Ally.

"I do." Ally exclaimed while smiling at Austin.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" The preacher exclaimed. "You may now kiss the bride."

With that said Austin dipped Ally and kissed her while rain started pouring down the side of the church.

*2 years later*

"Austin, um I have something to tell you." Ally nervously exclaimed

"What is it?" Austin asked getting worried

"I'm…um… 1 month pregnant, with um… twins." Ally stated

-Slowly registering in Austin's brain-

"WHAT! That's Austinazing!" Austin yelled while running over to Ally and picking Ally up and twirling her.

"I can't believe it! I'm going to be a daddy!" Austin exclaimed! While kissing her as a powerful thunderstorm started.

*8 months later*

Austin and Ally are both holding a baby. Ally's holding April Monica Moon, while Austin's holding Apollo Lynch Moon.

"They both have your eyes, Austin!" Ally exclaimed clearly excited.

"Yes, they're also as beautiful as their mother." Austin exclaimed.

"Why thank you Austin." Ally exclaimed while blushing madly.

"You're welcome." And they kissed with the rain slowly cascading down the hospital.

*10 years later*

"Happy Birthday April and Apollo!" Ally and Austin shouted, as their oldests came running down the stairs at an alarming rate.

"Can we have Pickles and Pancakes?" April and Appollo shouted. They both shared the love of Pickles and Pancakes. While Austin and Ally's youngest, Abby, is like her father.

"Yes you can." Ally exclaimed while putting 2 plates of pickles and pancakes in front of the twins. And a plate of pancakes in front of Abby.

And with that Austin and Ally kissed with the rain silently streaming down.

*55 years later*

"Grandma and Grandpa Moon, can you tell us what started you two as a couple?" Ariel Moon, their great granddaughter asked. Who was 10 years old.

"Why, of course Ariel!" Ally exclaimed.

"It all started when…" Austin started and then told the whole story starting from when they first met.

**THE END!**

**How was that one shot? Was it long enough? Should there have been more detail? Anyways thanks for reading.**


End file.
